Hospital Helper: Revised Edition
by amyluva
Summary: It looks like Sonic's in the hospital. Poor guy. The IFA has been doing something mysterious, so it's up to Tails to stop them. Other craziness insues. My first important chapter since the intro is here.
1. The mysterious rock

Hello! This is basically my first story, so be nice. I've redone the old version of it, not saying this one's really great, but it is random, and may (and will) use OOCness to try and make it funny. Well, I hope this one's better than the last one.

Sonic walked through the forest slowly and calmly. This was because he had just defeated Eggman, and Amy was nowhere in sight. He was replaying the scene back in his head.

Flashback

He quickly dodged the punch, just in time. He then avoided the bullets shot at him with relative ease.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?" Sonic called to his enemy. At this, Eggman was furious. I mean, you think the guy would be used to it by now, but I guess firing and having no success for the past 15 min. would get on anyone's nerves.

"No!" Eggman called back from his perch at the top of his walker. He then opened a compartment and found his secret weapon, the freeze ray. But before he could use it, he heard an explosion. He looked down and saw that the right leg of his machine now had a hole. It was no longer properly supported and fell, causing Eggman to fall with it. (Obviously) Sonic dashed out, a smug look on his face. He did not see, however, Eggman getting up from the rubble.

End flashback

Suddenly, he heard a scream. Not a scared scream, but more like a squeal of joy. And he knew the one it came from. As he saw her walking up, he prepared his speech, and then…

"Sonic! I have you now! Marry me or else!" Amy screamed in a happy yet bossy way.

"I wanted to tell you something." Was his reply. She quickly changed her expression. He continued, "I have always ran away from you, because I loved you. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I hid my feelings. But I can't hide them anymore. I love you." Her expression was a mixture of shock and bliss.

"And Amy…"

"Yeah?"

"Psych!" He quickly dashed away, his serious face exploding with laughter. But wait. He could hear something. He looked behind him and saw Amy dashing at him with jet shoes. He took off, unaware of the mysterious rock that appeared there, mysteriously starting a chain of mysterious events that will lead to another mysterious chain of events that will be mysterious.

And cut! That was great. Take 5, everyone! Well, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Now it'll only take a little more time to review. So please review. Also, tell me how I can improve this. Thanks!


	2. A month wih Amy? Agh! My Jaw!

Wow, five reviews already. Cool. Okay, well, here is chapter two, where you will find out much more about the actual story. Also, here's Tails with a few words of wisdom.

Tails: Hello. I would like to state that Sonic and anything related to him do not belong to amyluva. If it did, Sonic would like Amy, Cream would be a maniac, and Knuckles wouldn't be so easily tricked. However, he will not disappoint the fans and keep the characters truer to themselves than he would like. However, this hospital, Amy's jet shoes and Bob do belong to him. Thank you.

(This is the section separator. You don't like it, I'm sorry.)

Sonic woke up, noticing his jaw was in pain, and looked around. It looked like a plain room. But something was wrong.

'Lets see…' he thought. 'Wall, lamp, wall, lamp, wall, picture thingie, wall, some weird guy, ceiling, Amy, and Big. Wait, Amy!' He shot up, startling everyone.

"Um, I'm glad to see you woke up." Sonic would have responded to this, but his mouth hurt too much. "I'm Dr.Ihatemyjob, but you can call me Bob. We have brought you here to we'dratherdoanythingthanhelpyoubutwewantyourmoney hospital. Do you know why?" Again, Sonic could not respond. "You see, it's because you tripped on a rock…"

'A rock couldn't have done this!' He thought.

"Which caused you to fall into a conviently placed river, down a conviently placed waterfall and smash your jaw into a conviently placed spike. You'll be here for a month."

"What! Agh!" Sonic cried out, first in anger, and then in pain.

"But don't worry, you'll have company. Big has volunteered as a bed, and Amy decided to stay with you." Normally, Sonic wouldn't have thought much of this, but now, who knows what she would do. He had an idea though…

Sonic's thoughts

"Do you, Amy, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Sonic, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Agh! My jaw!"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

End thoughts

Luckily, a bored Bob snapped Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Agh!" Sonic screamed in terror, and then in pain.

Bob then left because he had "better things to do."

Amy sat down next to Sonic on big, and put her hand on his shoulder. 'It won't be so bad. We have each other." Little did she know, Sonic thought that was the worst part.

(This is the section separator. You don't like it, I'm sorry.)

Things aren't going so well for now, but they'll get better. Well, wish Sonic luck, it looks like he'll need it.


	3. Tails' hill and Cream's message

Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy to know that you like my story. Well, here's Tails with some words of wisdom.

Tails: Hi! I would like to state that nothing in this chapter belongs to amyluva except the plot. Thank you.

Thanks Tails. And now it's time for chapter 3.

Tails looked out to the forest. From where he was standing on his hill, he could only see the tops of the trees. He had claimed this hill when he and Sonic had played a game for it.

Flashback

"Hey, Tails, let's play a game."

"Why, Sonic?"

"Because I'm bored. Let's play trick Knuckles off the hill."

"Okay. And whoever wins gets the hill."

"I'll go first. Hey, Knuckles! Angel Island is falling!"

"No it's not. We have a special bond, and I would know when it falls or gets higher."

"My turn. Knuckles. Your glove is on fire."

"Fire!" Knuckles jumped down and ran over to the river.

"I win."

End flashback

'Sonic…' Tails remembered that he hadn't seen Sonic at all for 2 days. Normally he'd at least see him dash through the area. Something was wrong, and he was going to investigate. Maybe it had something to do with the cold weather.

He decided to start by asking the animals in the forest. He started walking through when he found Cream.

"Cream? What are you doing here?" Tails asked her.

"Um, well, I came to tell you something."

"Is it about Sonic?"

"Um," She looked disappointed, but Tails didn't notice. "Yes. I know why he isn't showing up."

"Why?"

"Because he tripped on a rock, which caused him to fall into a river, which caused him to fall down a waterfall, which caused him to crash into a spike at the bottom and break his jaw."

"How do you break your jaw by crashing into a spike?" Tails interrupted.

"I don't know. Anyway, he's stuck in the we'dratherdoanythingthanhelpyoubutwewantyourmoney hospital for a month."

"The we'dratherdoanythingthanhelpyoubutwewantyourmoney hospital? They'd rather do anything than help you."

"I didn't know that."

"Come on!" Tails yelled and ran away, towards the hospital. Cream was very sad at this, because she had a message to tell him, a very important message, a message she had to tell him before anyone else did, her message.


	4. Tylenol

Sorry about how long this one took. I was deciding what to do with it, and I really just couldn't get into it. Well, anyway, since Tails can't give his speech, (he's at the hospital) I got Shadow to do it.

"More like threatened!"

It wasn't threatening. It was begging with back up.

Shadow: Whatever. Nothing except the diary belongs to amyluva. Can I go now?

Fine. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, this diary is a look at the first 3 days of the hospital through Amy' diary. For those of you who were expecting the knuckles chapter, it should be chapter 7. Have fun waiting.

Shadow: This is the section divider. Man, I can't believe I'm doing this.

Amy Rose's Diary, Day one of Hospital.

I can't believe it. I fell so bad for doing this to Sonic. The good news is, they gave me this note pad to record Sonic's progress in. I decided to use it as a diary instead, though.

Sonic totally freaked out when he found out he'd be stuck in the hospital for a month. Then it looked like he had some weird daydream. I could read his expression. It said: Help me! Oh well.

Well, we met Dr. Ihatemyjob, but we call him Bob. He seems like he really his job, cause he doesn't do a very good job at it. It also turns out Big got a job in the bed business… as a bed. What an idiot. I'm glad I'm not him. Oh well, that's pretty much all that happened today. I'll write again tommorow.

Day two of hospital

When I woke up, Sonic was already awake, but it looked like he was forced to wake up, not naturally.

"Bob! What do you want?" He yelled. That answered one question, and raised two others.

"To give you your medicine." That is what answered the second question.

"What medicine?" Sonic then demanded.

"Tylenol." The next thing I knew, Sonic was acting crazy.

"You've always been such a good dog, Henry." That's one of the things he kept saying. It was actually kinda funny when Tails and Cream got here.

"Sonic?"

"Hi mommy."

"Um, I was gonna ask you to help me but since you're…"

"Unavailable." Cream finished for him.

"Yeah, that, well I guess I can't. But don't worry. I guess I'll have to stop the IFA by myself."

"Ew." I exclaimed. "What have they done?"

"It seems they're trying to freeze the world or something. Oh well." He leaned close to me and whispered: "What do they have him on?"

"Tylenol." He looked extremely confused. Then he shrugged it off.

"Okay, um, 'mommy' has to go now Sonic."

"Okay mommy, I'll just play with my brother Jerry here 'till you get back."

"Um, I have to go too." Cream replied to that remark.

"Oh. I guess I'll play with Henry then." He started to pet me, which both had me humiliated and happy at the same time. Then I remembered he wasn't controlling his actions. At that point, I was only humiliated. Tails and Cream left, and I spent the rest of the day fetching Big's fishing pole.

Day 3 Of Hospital

Well, something quite interesting happened today. Sonic got more Tylenol, so he was still weird, and then Knuckles came.

"Hi son." He said.

"Huh?"

I leaned over to him and whispered why he was acting so weird.

"Oh."

"Your mother is quite thirsty, so why don't you go get her a sprite from downstairs."

"Um, okay." Knuckles left the room, and returned holding a twig. I held back my laughter as he said: "Here's your soda. Do you want me to go get some ice?" with a completely straight face.

I decided I had to talk to him in code since Sonic would hear us talking. "What are you doing up past your bedtime, honey?"

"Playing with your model airplanes again, eh son."

"Yes, my favorite one, the angel has lost the master, um, motor. It can't fly. I believe my sister, Rouge, may have taken it." I translated this. I believe he said: "Rouge took the master emerald and now Angel island is falling."

"I'll help you find it. Sonic, you should get some rest, we'll see if we can find Rouge before she gets into more trouble."

"Okay Linda. Good night." He said and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I guess Tylenol can do that to you. How did you know we were here?"

"Sonic's got a chaos emerald. I can sense them anywhere."

"Okay. So what help do you think I can be?"

"Just tell me if you see anything okay. If you do, send some of your power into the chaos emerald. I'll come running."

"Okay. I'll tell you if I see anything." I climbed into my bed (thankfully which wasn't alive) and pulled up my blanket. "Good night."

I heard him leave, and fell asleep soon after.

Shadow: How do you convince me to do this? Gah. Stupid section separator job.

Well, thanks for reading this chapter. As you can see if you read the first one, this ones a little different. I thought it would be better this way. The parts at the hospital will be in Amy's diary. I like writing that way and it would be way too hard to continue writing from Sonic's point of view considering his current craziness. Also, this chapter is the longest one I've written. If they seem too short, I can try to make them longer, but there may be less chapters if that happens. Anyway, it's your choice.


	5. The phone call and the plot

Okay, It's like 1:30 now, and I'm having trouble sleeping. I thought writing might help me get sleepier, so sorry if it isn't perfect. I'm tired, but just can't fall asleep. You know that. Also, I would like to state that I did not notice the "h" in helper wasn't capitalized, and as your reading this it should be changed. Also, I would like to state that I couldn't decide whether this would turn out to be more romancy or actiony. I finally decided to just make it general, with just a little of both of those thrown in. Also, I'm not changing the start/end flashback thing. I might "convince" Shadow to do it though. Anyway, here is ch. 5. Hope you like it. It focuses on Rouge and Shadow, who by the way live together in a flashy place that's right near the train station.

Shadow: Okay. I am not the Shadow you know and love. I am Shadow from an upcoming fic of amyluva's. If you wish to see it, you must wait for this one to end. He's already working on this and the script version just for his friends. The version that comes here will be much better. Thank you.

ShadowU:(that's what I'm calling him for now (it stands for upcoming)) Shadow's in this chapter, so I'm subbing for him. Not that I want to.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Shadow yelped and jumped through the ceiling.(costing Rouge quite a lot of money)

"Why do you do that every time a train passes?" Rouge questioned him.

"Because I'm busy with my daydreams and don't expect it." He answered in an annoyed tone.

"Still thinking about her, huh?" She asked amused and sympathetic at the same time.

"Yeah." It was common knowledge that this "her" was Maria. He was never able to forgive himself for misinterpreting his last minute promise to her.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Parts of your memory were missing. I would've done the same thing in your shoes."

"You can't fit into my shoes." He said, not getting the special way it was used. This was because he was kind of gone for a while. He did not understand many expressions, especially some of the slightly older ones. "You've been trying to get me to stop thinking about it for a month. You think you'd give up by now."

"Can't hurt to try right?" She winked after she said this, trying to give him some confidence. However, he didn't get it.

"Something wrong with your eye?" Before she could sigh from annoyance, another train passed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shadow yelled and jumped up to the ceiling again. Before he could break through Rouge quickly told him to go through a hole he already made. Not wanting to annoy her, he did so. When he came back down, he was able to hear the phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, still a little shaky from the train.

"You want her back." Said whoever was calling on the phone.

"Huh? Eggman, you don't have to disguise your voice. I can tell that's you."

"Huh? Uh, I'm not Eggman, but if I was I'm sure I'd sound completely different."

"Whatever, Eggman. What do you want?"

"I want what you want." Said the non-Eggman Eggman.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want Maria back, and I can do that. All I ask is a little something in return."

"What?"

"Bring the Master Emerald to my- er, I mean, Dr. Eggman's lab. You'll see what I'm getting at then." With that, the mystery person (Eggman) hung up.

"Who was that?" Rouge asked after she saw Shadow was done with the conversation.

"Rouge, help me make a plan to get the Master Emerald."

The next thing Shadow knew, he was carrying out phase 1 of Rouge's plan.

"Okay, tell me again why I'm breaking into the G.U.N. military base." Shadow told Rouge on the communicator she gave him before he left.

"Because they have a chaos emerald and you need one for my plan to work. Now hurry up. You have a radar system It shouldn't be too hard."

"I know." He responded, ending the conversation. He quickly dashed through the hallway, leaving a trail of smoke from his jet shoes behind him. Of course, what would a hallway be without cameras? As such, security guard robots were sent there. They surrounded him.

"25 to 1, huh? That's really unfair…" He put on a smirk before adding: "for you."

2 of them then starting firing at him him. He easily jumped out of the way, causing them to shoot each other. 3 more of them came at Shadow. One stayed back and fired while the other two assumed a more direct approach. He dodged the attack and kicked one, sending it slamming into the other. He then charged up a spin dask and took out the one firing at it and 3 others, then jumped with incredible speed and lunged at another, rolled on the ground with it over his head and threw it, destroying a few more in the process.

With fifteen left, 7 of them fired at him. 3 of them fired directly at him, while the other four cut off his escape routes. He had to do some quick dodging to get out of theis one. He advanced as quick as he could, dodging the blasts that came at him with the extremely small amount of space he had to maneuver. When he got to the one in the center, he took one of the blasters he had and shot him with it, then shot the remaining robots down. He then dashed down the halls before the next wave could ambush him, dropping the blaster on the way.

As he reached the end of the tunnel, he ended up in a huge room, with the emerald sealed off in the center. Remembering the password that Rouge had given him (guns go boom) he put it in and grabbed the emerald. Now that he had it, he could use it's power. He activated chaos control and teleported out of there, ready to commence phase 2.

How Knuckles could be tricked by Rouge saying half the island is going up in invisible flames surpassed Shadow's logic. However, he shrugged it off and used chaos control to teleport in and out of there quickly, grabbing the Master Emerald on his way out.

When he got back from Angel Island, he saw he was in front of Dr. Eggman's lab. He went in, figuring Rouge would catch up. When he got in there he saw someone he couldn't make out due to the shadows in the room. He could see the outline, though, so he could see where the man was. He seemed to be working on a strange machine. It looked like some kind of tube, with what seemed like a triangle shaped indent on it. The indent was connected to what seemed like the thing that worked it, which connected to a computer, which connected to the tube. The man sensed that someone was there and got down. He was now close enough for Shadow to see who he was. He was

ShadowU: Don't hurt me. I didn't choose where to stop the chapter. Amyluva did.

Yes. I decided to be a royal pain in the butt and leave it at that for now. Just wait a few more days. On a side note, that was the longest and most serious chapter I've written so far (Not that that says much). I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Maria!

Wow. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Well, since I have so many reviews, I decided to give you the next chapters quickly. This one is Shadow's, Rouge's and Knuckles's chapter. It picks up where it left off from the last one, and also shows Knuckle's P.O.V. on the little prank they pulled and his actions about it.

(Chapter begin)

Shadow was both shocked and confused at what he saw. "You're… You're… some guy I've never met before"

"That is right! I am Dr.Ihatemyjob!"

"And you accidently atarted saying that Eggman's lab was your own on the phone?"

"Yes! Mwahahahaha! What do you think of my evil laugh by the way?"

"Too unoriginal. Needs some work."

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled from right next to him.

"Ow! You don't have to yell in my ear!" He yelled right back to her.

"I could say the same thing to you. My ears are a lot more sensitive than yours."

"Sorry."

"Um," Dr.Ihatemyjob started to interject. "When did she get here."

"Be quiet!" Was Rouge's response. "The smart people are talking! Now, Shadow. He has an evil laugh. What does that say about him?"

"That he'll give us ice cream?" He said it more like a question, asking if he got the right answer.

"No! It means that he's evil. And what do evil people do to get their way?"

"Twitch?"

"What? No! They _lie_. So what does that mean about what he said to you?"

"He'll do the opposite of what he said he would do?"

"No! I mean, yes."

"So…" They forgot he was even there, so it startled him when he started talking. "Do we have a deal, Shadow?"

"You bet!"

"I give up!" At her last comment, she walked out.

"So, when did she get here?" He asked again after Rouge left.

"Oh, right after I find out who you were."

"How did she get here?"

"Oh. The author used his writing powers to teleport her here."

"Oh. Okay. Give me the Master Emerald."

He took the Master Emerald before Shadow could even say anything, and put it into the triangle indentation in the tube thingy. It seemed like a bright green light came from the Master Emerald and went into the computer. Dr.Ihatemyjob started to type something on the computer, and more of the light came from it. It then went into some sort of generator, and the machine starting glowing. Shadow could see something materializing inside it. He then saw that "something" was actually a person. He knew this person looked familiar to him. Then the person came out, and Shadow could see who it was.

"Maria." He said this so softly, like a whisper, so only he could hear it. She was wearing the same thing she wore when she died. Actually, she looked exactly the same as when she died, except now she looked much healthier. You know, not dying.

Shadow couldn't help it any more. He started crying. They were tears of joy. He thought she would forever remain a simple memory. But now… he ran up to her and hugged her. He didn't want to let go of her, for fear she might die again, and if it wasn't for her saying something he probably never would.

"Um, Shadow. I can't breath."

"I'm sorry." He let go of her.

"It's not you. I just can't breath."

"Huh? Why?"

**"**Because we have one more agreement to make."

"Anything."

"Make sure the Master Emerald stays in my hands, and I'll make sure you get to spend all the time you want with Maria."

"It's a deal." 'All I have to do to make sure Maria stays alive…' Shadow thought. 'Is kill Knuckles'

(Knuckles' part start)

Knuckles looked down at the island. Being the guardian of something that only one person wants to steal isn't really that eventful.

"Okay, that's it. I've gotta find something to do. I know. I'll throw the blue emerald, and the red emerald, and see which one flies farther." As Knuckles was about to do that, he saw Rouge walk up.

"What do you want?"

"It's terrible! The whole island is going up in flames."

Knuckles looked around in a panic, then got an angry look on his face and said, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Before Rouge could even say "yes" he continued. "There aren't any flames anywhere on this island!"

"They're invisible."

"Water!" Knuckles scrambled off looking for water.

Later, after Knuckles had vanquished the fire, he noticed the Master Emerald was gone.

"That, that, I don't even know. I can't believe she did that to me! She made me put out the fire all by myself, and takes the Master Emerald while I'm doing it."

Unfortunately for Knuckles, he couldn't find Rouge anywhere, so he decided to get some help. He found out Sonic was in the hospital, but when he got there, well, you read it in Amy's diary already, so too bad, I'm not typing it again.

AN: And, well, I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter, so I'll leave it there. You'll have your next chapter when I get my next review.


	7. Bob, you traitor!

Awesome! I got 2 reviews in one day. And don't worry; I wouldn't kill Knuckles. He's awesome. Okay, now, let's see. This chapter is basically another diary entry. It shows Sonic's reaction to how he's been acting with the Tylenol, and Amy finds out a horrible secret about Dr.Ihatemyjob.

Day 4 at the hospital

Agh! If Sonic wasn't here I think I'd die from boredom. There is nothing to do except talk and poke each other. Oh yeah, I guess I never really explained how this all happened in the first place. Well, you see, after Sonic blew up Eggman's robot, I escaped from his fortress. I started to think about how I could never catch Sonic, and then it dawned on me. Before I left the fortress, I got some jet shoes there to catch him with. When I found him, he tricked me and ran away, so I tried on my new shoes, and chased him. Unfortunatly, he tripped over a rock, which caused him to fall into a river, which caused him to fall down a waterfall, which caused him to crash into a spike, which caused him to break his jaw, which caused me to take him to the hospital.

So, yeah, that's how all this started. Sonic seems to be getting used to the Tylenol really fast. The only weird thing he did today was yell out: "Flying peanut butter flavored ice cream" Then he went back to normal and he was like: "Huh?" He's so cute when he's confused. I told him what he did the other days, and he was pretty mad. He asked Bob what he put in the Tylenol, but he never got an answer. And that was pretty much it.

Day 6 at the hospital

I didn't write yesterday because **nothing** happened. I slept through the whole day, literally. I don't know how, but I did. I woke up with a really bad headache too. Anyway, Shadow came in the room. I thought he came say hi to Sonic, but he looked really angry. "Have you seen Knuckles?" He yelled that pretty loud, and he looked really mad, so I told him I didn't. He got upset, and was about to leave when he saw Bob. This next part is really weird. He said something about bringing Maria back, so I asked him what he meant. I got this response:

"Dr.Ihatemyjob called me a few days ago and told me to come to Eggman's lab with the Master Emerald, so I took it from Knuckles and went there. He put it in this machine and it brought Maria back, and I get to spend as much time with her as I want, as long as he gets to keep the Master Emerald." I was shocked at this, but I didn't let it show. I then knew that Bob was working for Eggman and he had the Master Emerald. When he left, I took out the Emerald Knuckles gave me and put some of my power into it, like he told me to do. He got here really fast, and as soon as I told him Eggman had the Master Emerald, he dashed away so fast, I almost thought he teleported. And that's really all that happened today.

Well, I know it's short, but you'll be getting more chapters every day now, and the next chapter should be pretty long with lots of action. And you'll finally find out what IFA stands for. Yay!


	8. The IFA

Okay. Here's Tails and Cream's 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

"We finally made it." The young, cute bunny sighed with relief as she said that.

"Yeah. You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know."

"I know." As she said that, Tails smiled and read the sign in front of the door.

"IFA: International Farts Agency. Even we're not sure what we do."

"Ew." Was her response. You can't blame her, really.

"You sure you want to go."

"Yes, but I have to tell you something first."

"Later. We have to hurry, they're opening the doors." It was true. A truck came with supplies and the door was opening to let them in. Tails and Cream quickly sneaked by. Inside they were met with a huge hallway. They saw one door was left slightly open, so Tails went in, and seeing there was no one inside, motioned Cream to follow. (Did I mention Cheese was evolving, so he wasn't there? Well, now I did.)

"There's an air vent up there." Tails noted. "It looks too high for one of us to get to, but I have an idea."

"Why do you want to get up there, anyway?"

"We need to unlock the doors to get anywhere. Now, I'll fly up, and when I say to, you jump off and fly the rest of the way. Find a room that has the master key in it, unlock it, and take the key. And take this."

"What is it?" She had never seen anything like it before. It was very small, and would easily fit in her pocket.

"It allows me to see where you are, so I can find you after you get the key." They did the little flying thing and Cream started crawling through the vents. No sooner had she left that a guard came and started to close the door when he noticed Tails was there. Before he could press the remote he had that would alert the whole building of his presence, Tails jumped up and knocked it out of his hand. Then he kicked the guard in his face. He stumbled back; shocked that such a young animal could cause so much trouble. Tails used this opportunity to do a sweeping kick, and while the guard was in the air, his tails whipped out at him. The guard was knocked out. Tails quickly closed the door and locked it, then sat down. Of course, he sat down on the remote, and the whole building then knew of his presence. He spotted a good place to hide-a box(who would ever suspect)-and jumped into it.

Things aren't going so well for Cream either. Let's see how she's doing.

"Stupid rat! Get lost!" You see, she was mad at this particular rat, for it had taken some of her right sleeve. Now it was attempting to get a corner of her ear. She quickly saw a light and quickly left the vent. She then saw that she was in a room full of guards, who captured her before she could even think. At this point, Tails also got captured. It Turns out a box isn't the best place to hide from the people there. They were both sent into a maze and promised their freedom if they could make it to the other end. They simply flew over the walls, uninterested. At the other side however, they found a hole in the wall they could crawl through. They went through it, and found themselves facing the entrance to the boss' room without a key.

Just as they were about to give up, Tails saw a crack in the door. He used his spindash to break through it, and Cream followed. Inside, they saw the most evil man on the planet.

"Dr.Ihatemyjob?" Tails asked him.

"Yes. It is I, Dr.Ihatemyjob. Suhuhuhuhu!"

"'Suhuhuhuhu'" Tails asked, questioning the doc's sanity.

"Yeah, I needed a new evil laugh. What do you think?"

"Work on it."

"I'll show you!" He attempted to blast Tails with lightning, but Tails jumped out of the way. Cream tried to sneak past him, and he showed his appreciation by blasting her with ice, effectively freezing her. Tails used this opportunity to jump at him, but Ihatmyjob was too fast, and hit him with a fire spell. Unfortunately for him, it heated the room, setting Cream free. She ran towards the wall in hope to get to the world thermostat, but he blasted her with a wind gust, blowing her the wrong way. She crashed into the wall, knocking her out.

However, at this, Tails got the message, and quickly dashed toward the thermostat. He was able to lower it to an average temperature before getting hit with another fire spell. He jumped at the villain, but was only blown away by a wing spell. Cream woke up and quickly attacked Ihatemyjob while his back was turned to her. He was startled, giving Tails some time. He quickly dashed back to the thermostat and broke it, stopping any more chances of another global freezing.

Of course, this didn't go so well with I hate my job. He used a strong fire spell that would hit the whole room. Tails and Cream were already long gone.

It is possible to have a whole adventure in less than two pages. Heh. Well, there's your chapter. Hope you liked it.


	9. I'll tell her soon

Okay, here's this chapter. I would like to say that to the sonicxamy fanatic, something will happen eventually. Just wait for it. Also, this is a chapter for Sonic and Amy, but it's from Sonic's P.O.V. Now, on to this chapter.

'Ah.' I thought as I lied down on Big. 'No Tylenol today. I can think clearly. And there's Amy. I'm thirsty, I'll ask her for a soda.'

"Hey, Amy."

"Yeah."

"Can you get me a soda?"

"Sure." Amy got up and left. Then Bob came in. He hasn't been here for like, 2 days, and he's supposed to watch over me.

"Where were you, anyway?" I asked.

"I was, doing stuff. Where's Amy?"

"Getting me a soda."

"I see." Then he took out some kind of weird ray gun and pointed it at me. He probably would have shot me had Amy not come in with a sprite.

"How'd you know I wanted sprite?"

"I guessed." After that, I got thirsty again, but I didn't want to ask Amy because Bob was still there. I decided to try to go to sleep, and then I felt Amy put her hand on my head. Then she walked away. 'Poor Amy. She probably thinks I hate her. I'm always running away. I don't hate her, she can just be annoying, and I really just don't see her that way. I'm going to have to tell her eventually, but not tonight. Now, I'm just gonna go to sleep.'

"Good night Amy"

"Um, Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"It's only 4 p.m."

"I know, but I'm tired."

"Good night, Sonic." The next thing I knew, I was asleep, and my dream was really weird.

Look, I know this was really short, but I'm setting up for what I hope to be a long chapter.


	10. Bobynol, the evilest evil ever

Oh man, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Here's my excuse: I had an idea but I just couldn't expand on it. Then, I went away for a while, and when I got back, I had Sonic gems collection waiting for me. (I ordered it before I left) Any way, I'm sorry about the wait, but I tried to put a lot into this chapter. Sorry Again.

I ran as fast as I could away from the hideousness of Eggman's face, but it was too fast. It laughed maniacally and swallowed me. I fell into darkness, until I saw a red light at the far end. I went over to it, and saw Knuckles.

"That stupid bat. She tricked me and got the Master Emerald."

"Knuckles? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"How could I let that happen?" Then he disappeared.

"Huh?" Then I saw a figure that looked like me, followed by a girl. "Shadow? Maria? How did you…"

"Thank you for bringing me back Shadow, but please don't kill Knuckles."

"It's the only way I can be sure you stay alive."

"Please, I don't think I could stand it."

"I'm sorry Maria, but it's the only way." Then they disappeared, just like Knuckles.

"Okay, this is really getting weird." I turned around, to come face to face with Amy.

"What did you want to tell me, Sonic?"

"Huh, how did you…"

"'Huh, how did you…?' that doesn't sound like what you were trying to tell me. Please, tell me whatever it was. If not for me, then to stop Eggman from brainwashing you and using you as a power source to try to freeze the world then melt it causing you to drown."

"What?" Then I woke up. 'It was only a dream. I wonder what it meant'

"I see you're up." Bob said, breaking into my thoughts.

"What's it to ya?"

"Well, you know here at we'dratherdoanythingthanhelpyoubutwewantyourmoney hospital, we'd rather do anything than help you but we want your money, and I'm the one who's supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Speaking of money, I'm broke. Where are you gonna get the money?"

"Well, you are a superhero, it's the least I can do. Now, today you're medication is a little stronger. It's my special blend of Tylenol. I call it: Bobynol! Note, side effects may include becoming a poet, confessing a hdden love, suddenly getting anI.Q. of an average size or being brainwashed. Remember, we are not held responsible for any actions that take place while under the effects of Bobynol."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing important. Just drink it." It was a very strange color. I can't even describe it, but I'll try. I was kind of like a snot colored rainbow dipped in grape juice. I told you it was hard to describe. Anyway, he said it actually tasted pretty good, and that's when the insanity started.

"Oh my, there's always a time,

Where you just can't think of a rhyme,

Poets hardly know it,

But I do.

Have you looked out the window,

And seen things that you wish that you could do.

Even though I can't write a poem

Bobynol compels me so

And so I continue.

When the lights are out and

Every one is asleep, I'll creep

Where I can finally find

That peanut butter ice cream.

But I'll make sure to save some for next day…"

Then he heard laughing.

"Hey, you're only laughing because Amyluva wrote it Knuckles."

Knuckles looked at him strangely. "Right. Anyway, I came to see if you had any more info about the Master Emerald."

The dream came flooding back to him. "Shadow's got it. He's keeping Maria alive with it somehow and he wants to kill you to make sure you don't take the emerald back." Sonic could see the fear growing in his eyes.

"Okay then. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets." At that, Knuckles ran off.

"Okay, see ya! I wonder what that was about." Just then, Amy started to wake up. She yawned and stretched, then looked at Sonic.

"You got up before me? It's a new record!" Sonic wasn't really paying attention though. He was just staring out the window in fear.

"N-no. It can't be!" Sonic said in fear.

"Um, hi. Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you were going to give me my money sometime soon?"

"Um, Sonic, who is this?" Amy asked, looking at the blue flicky hovering just outside the window.

"Randomflicky#12. I owe him $10 from a bet we made a while back. Listen, Randomflicky#12, I'm broke."

"What! We made that bet a year ago and you **still** don't have the money?" Amy had an amused expression.

"Um, no."

"Oh, okay." Then his voice got really deep. "Now I must devour your soul!" Then Amy walked up to him and took $10 out of her pocket and gave it to Randomflicky#12.

"Nevermind." Then he flew off.

"Hey, Amy, where did you get that money from?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh, Amy, here's a question I've always wanted to ask."

"Okay."

"Where do you keep your hammer all the time."

"I keep it in the standard non-existent pocket all video game characters have. Like Link. Or even you."

"Oh yeah, that's where I always keep my chaos emeralds. I have another question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really think chasing me around every day like a psycho would get me to like you?"

"Huh. I never thought of it like that."

"Well, I think it might have actually worked."

"What?" She obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Amy, ever since I saved you from Metal Sonic (Did anyone else hate Amy's outfit in that game) I thought of you as a friend. A psychotic, persistent, obsessive friend, but still a friend. But lately, because of our time together, I've found out what you're really like behind that psychotic, persistent, obsessive shell. And, well, they say actions speak louder than words, so…" Throughout this entire speech, Amy had a shocked face, half because of what he just said, and half because he insulted her while saying it. But then he leaned forward, and Amy realized that this was the moment she'd been waiting for for a very long time, but as she leaned forward too…

Laughing was heard, and Sonic snapped out of his Bobynol infested trance. Then he recognized the voice, and even if he hadn't, it was a dead give away when he heard Cream say: "Tails, shush."

"Tails, Cream, get in here." They walked in, Tails looked embarrassed, and like he was holding back a laugh, and Cream looked annoyed at Tails.

"Tails, It's not funny! It's love." Of course, that's what made Tails laugh.

"Tails, shut up before I tell Cream about what happened when you had that nightmare."

"Shutting up."

"Besides, it's Bob's fault. He made something called Bobynol."

"Uh huh. Anyway, we came to tell you that we stopped the I.F.A."

"Yeah, that's great. Did you bring any ice cream?"

"Why would you want ice cream when we nearly froze to death?"

"Is it chocolate?" Tails sighed.

"Never mind, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep. Bye." After Tails left, Amy decided to say something.

"So, where were we?"

"In the same spot we are now."

"No, I mean what were we doing?"

"Well, we were going to kiss, and now we're not. Goodnight." Sonic said, laying down and instantly falling asleep.

"Oh come on, no one falls asleep that fast!"

"When you're always saving the world, you do."

"A-ha! You're not sleeping."

"Uh… yeah I am. I'm talking in my sleep. No Knuckles! Don't go into that cave! There's a lion in there! On second thought, go ahead."

Well, again, sorry it took so long. The next chapter is the fight between Shadow and Knuckles.


	11. Battle to the death

Okay, well, here's the battle between Knuckles and Shadow. And no one will die! (Hopefully. Muhahaha)

Shadow sighed as he headed towards where he saw Knuckles and kicked a pebble off the island. He didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to keep Maria alive. He heard something beside him, and dashed off to where he heard it. There was Knuckles, and he looked ready to fight.

"You know, I don't want to kill you, but it's the only way I can assure Maria's life."

"I don't want to kill you, but it's my job as the guardian of the emeralds, so let's get this over with."

Shadow jumped up and launched a chaos spear,(he still had the chaos emerald he used to get the Master Emerald) but Knuckles reflected it by punching it away and jumped at Shadow. He attempted to knock him down but Shadow teleported behind him and kicked him down, hard. He landed beside him, but wasn't expecting Knuckles next attack.

Knuckles grabbed his leg and knocked him down, then dug underground. Shadow got up and started watching the ground carefully, when Knuckles jumped out and uppercut him. Considering Knuckles strength, that really hurt. But while he was up, Shadow used chaos control to freeze time and get behind Knuckles, then kicked him as hard as he could straight in the head.

With time unfrozen again, Knuckles got up. He smiled slightly, knowing that Shadow was running out of rings for his attacks. He decided to use one of his. He smashed the ground so hard it caused an earthquake, causing Shadow to fall. That gave Knuckles enough time to run up to him and kick him while he was stunned.

Shadow knew that at the rate it was going, he was sure to lose the fight. He only had one thing that might be ale to save him. He jumped into the air and started glowing red. Knuckles knew what was happening, and knew he couldn't avoid the attack. As Shadow prepared the attack, he braced himself for impact. Then Shadow called out. "Chaos blast!" A dome of chaos energy came out from around Shadow, and Knuckles knew it was over.

Then he was hit. He didn't actually feel pain, even though he knew he was hurt. That's the thing about chaos energy. It does damage but you don't actually feel anything. Until it's over anyway. Then you feel all the pain from it in one second, and then it's just gone. Knuckles just laid there, knowing that Shadow was going to kill him. Shadow charged up his spindash, but as it was about to hit Knuckles, he stopped.

"Maria! No!"

"Shadow. I don't want any one to be hurt because of me. It's better this way." She had taken off a piece of the Master Emerald from the machine, causing it to lose it's power and causing her to disappear.

"Maria? Maria! Noooooooo!" Maria was gone, and Shadow knew there was nothing else he could do about it.

"She's gone." He started crying He knew it wasn't like him, and that he should stop, but he couldn't help it. The only person hr ever saw as a friend just died for the second time. You'd be sad too. Knuckles had somehow gotten up and walked over to Shadow. He looked at the shard Maria had taken.

Knuckles thought about this 'She sacrificed her life to save mine, someone she doesn't even know. She's truly a good person.' He decided to try to talk to Shadow. "I understand now. She really was a person worth fighting for. Maybe, one day, there'll be another way to bring her back."

"I hope you're right."


	12. Eggman's plan

Hello. I know it's been awhile since my last update. Well, I hope you like it. This is Amy's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up and stretched, then looked around the room. Today would be the last day that I would be stuck here with Sonic, and things would go back to the way they were. Except this time, he knew how I really acted. I guess I really blame all the times he ran away from me my fault. If I just acted normally around him, maybe he wouldn't run away all the time.

As I looked around, I noticed something missing from Big. So I asked him: "Big, have you seen Sonic?" "Froggy!" "Never mind." I walked over to check and make sure everything was okay, when I realized he wasn't there. Then I saw Bob walk in.

"Bob, you've got to help me find Sonic!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's your job!"

"So?" Then I walked up to him and tried to look threatening. (Which isn't easy when you're half his size and pink, but the hammer helped)

"Listen, buddy, if Sonic gets hurt, you'll feel it 10-fold! He gets it, you get it, got it?"

"Got it." He said nervously.

"Good. Now let's find Sonic!" I said racing out.

"Wait, I can just… Oh never mind." He said and started to follow.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Amy finally sat down to rest after thoroughly checking the city, and Bob followed her with some strange hologram.

"What's that?"

"My locater spell, it allows me to find anyone on the planet. I tried to tell you we could use it to look for Sonic, but you ran out before I could say anything."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Find Sonic!" He activated the locater spell and followed Sonic's signal. They ended up at some old abandoned warehouse.

"Why would Sonic go here?" Amy asked to no one in particular.

Then they walked inside.

* * *

One of the first things they saw was Eggman sitting at a control panel.

"Well, Amy, I'm glad you made it. I was wondering why it took so long for Bob to get you here." Is the first thing he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Well then, allow me to explain my plan to you. You see, one day, I saw a kid by himself sitting around a fire. When the fire got weak, fire came from his hand and kept the fire going. Ever since that time, I knew I had to have him. I helped him learn new spells, and he agreed to be my partner. The first step was the rock. That rock that Sonic tripped on was no coincidence. It was a stealth robot. Then all I had to do was make up some ridiculous story about how Sonic broke his jaw. I mean come on. Everyone knows you can't break your jaw on a spike."

"I knew it!"

"Anyway, I sent Bob to kill K.O. Sonic's real doctor and take his place. Then, infiltrate the I.F.A. and pose as their leader."

"How did he do both at the same time?"

"A cloning spell. Anyway, he went to the I.F.A. to freeze the world, but really it was just a distraction. While Sonic was being hospitalized, Big stuck as a bed, Shadow fighting Knuckles and the I.F.A. nobody even bothered to think about me. Which allowed me to create my greatest invention yet: A mind-controlling machine. And now that I'm in command of Sonic, all I have to do is have him, Bob, and a few robots take down your friends, find the emeralds and conquer the world!"

"Your plan will fail. Sonic is strong. He won't attack his friends. He…" She was cut off when she was hit. She looked over to see her attacker, and it was…

"You were saying?"

* * *

Yep, I left you with a cliffhanger there. Don't worry though, I'll update again tommorow. 


	13. The final battle

Well, I told you I'd update today and I did. Now, I'm sorry about the wait between chapter 11 and 12, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. It will show you some more of what Bob can do.

As she looked to see her attacker, she saw that there was no one there. But when she was kicked again, she realized that her opponent was invisible. Most likely Bob with a cloaking spell. She knew that if she was able to hit him, his spell would dissipate and he'd be wide open. As she heard his footsteps coming again, she used her spin hammer attack so she wouldn't miss. She succeeded, and saw him falling off to the side. 'Perfect.'

Using his current stumbling as an advantage, she jumped up and came down hard with her hammer, attempting to knock him out, but he was smart, and used his ice shield spell to block the attack. Following that, he sent a fire spell at her, knocking her away. He continued this small combo by hitting her with a lightning blast while she was down. He sent another fire spell her way, but she rolled out of the way and got back to her feet.

He sent another fireball at her but this time she hit it back at him with her hammer. Of course, he wasn't fazed. Using his control of all things fire, he simply sent the fireball away, and straight at Sonic, who was struggling too hard against his brain washer to focus on dodging. She ran after Sonic to knock him out of the way, which was just the distraction Bob needed. He redirected the fireball at her, while she was too close to react, and due to her weakened state, went down with a painful scream.

(Meanwhile)

Tails and Cream were walking around the park. Cream was still waiting for the right time to say what had to be said, and Tails was just looking at butterflies. When he looked over at her, she realized how cute he really was in his eyes. His eyes said a lot of things, but right now, they said: "Hello. This is my answering machine. I am not in at this time. If you wish to leave a message, please poke me until I say, 'hey stop poking me!' so you have my attention." But then he got a questioning look and she realized it was him again.

"So, Cream, you kept wanting to tell me something?"

"Um, yeah, well, I wanted to say that I- I…" She never got to finish her sentence because they heard a pained scream.

"That sounded like Amy!" Tails cried. "We have to help her!"

"Yeah, let's go."

"But first, let's stop at my lab for some weapons."

(Back with Dr. Eggman)

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe my plan worked so well. Robot, turn on my theme song. Oh yeah! I can be Eggman! That's what I am. I can be Eggman, I got the master…" He was cut off when a laser hit the radio and blew it up. "Plan? What's going on here?"

"Newsflash Eggman. Your theme song sucks. Now what did you do with Amy?" Said Tails as he walked into the room dramatically.

"Oh her. She's a little 'tied up with a laser pointed at her head' at the moment."

"If you hurt her, I'll…"

"You'll what, growl at me? Stick your tongue out? There really isn't anything you can do."

"Yeah. There's nothing I can do. That's why I have this giant laser cannon."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that. Didn't think it was mine. Anyway, I've captured Sonic and he;s brainwashed so it doesn't really matter. Bob, Sonic, get them!" The next thing that Tails knew, he was in the middle of a circle made by 3 Bob's and Sonic.

Tails flew up and out of the circle, veering left and right to dodge the fireballs coming his way. Then landed and jumped over Sonic's spin dash and rolled back into Bob, taking out 1 of his clones. Bob and his remaining clone then sent lightning blasts after Tails, who dodged them accordingly. As they came after him, he realized he needed a new strategy. He stood between them, and when the lightning came, he jumped out of the way, causing them to blast each other, taking out his clone and damaging him.

Then Sonic came after him. Tails managed to block the homing attack Sonic sent at him, but was unable to dodge the Sonic wind sent after it. He was sent flying into the air, and probably would've died from the fall if he didn't have the ability to fly. Slowly hovering down and dodging the flames sent by Bob, he went after Sonic, grabbing him in such a way that he couldn't escape. Then he flew up high and dropped him on his head. He knew it would put Sonic out cold, but he also knew it would break the mind controlling helmet on him. Then he saw that cream was ready with the cannon.

"Okay, um, Tails said to press the 3rd green button from the left, I think." She pressed the button, and Tails quickly dashed behind the cannon. Bob, not being nearly as quick, was not able to escape the blast, and he and Eggman were hit full force, along with most of the room. Now, Eggman and Bob were down for the count, and the blast revealed Amy.

"I'll get Amy. You get Sonic, and we'll head back to the hospital." Were Tails' instructions to Cream.

"Yeah." She did as she was told, and they got back to the hospital in record time. Explaining to nurse what happened, they went into Sonic's room and laid them on the bed. But then they realized something. "The real doctor!" they both cried out at the same time. Then they heard muffled screams coming from the clost. They opened it, and found an average aged young man, tied and gagged. They let him out and he told them what happened, which you should know if you read the last chapter. Satisfied, they took 2 spare beds (Yes that's right, Sonic had to sleep on Big for no reason) and went to slep, tired from their adventure.

Yes, I'm sorry for those of you who were expecting more of a final battle, but I can't write battle scenes. The next chapter will come tomorrow, so look forward to it.


	14. Epilogue

Okay, here's the last chapter. With this out of the way I can start to work on My Life: An Autobiography by Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" Was the first thing that Sonic said when he woke up.

"Eggman brainwashed you, but we saved you." Was Amy's reply.

"'We?'"

"Me, Tails and Cream. Okay, mostly Tails, but me and Cream helped a little."

"Thanks Amy."

"It was no problem. If you really want to thank me, why don't you give me a kiss?"

"I'll think about it." That answer surprised Amy. What surprised her more was that the real doctor came in.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Dr.Ilovemyjob. And that jerk Ihatemyjob is gone. I'm your real doctor, and your jaw wasn't broken, just injured. As such, you're free to go."

"Freedom!" Sonic ran out the door without even opening it, or at least he tried. It was a pull door however, so he slammed right into the door.

"Ow." Sonic then opened the door, and ran outside, which was also stopped when a doctor opened a lead door that smashed Sonic, which caused him to black out.

(Meanwhile)

'I wonder if it was a smart idea to give Shadow that Chaos Emerald. He might use it to make more havoc. I just hope I made the right choice.' Were Knuckles' thoughts as he sat in front of the Master Emerald. He had a lot of time to think, and when he wasn't thinking, he was napping or training. Just as he decided to take a nap, Rouge flew over.

"What do you want?"

"What, I'm not allowed to just sit and talk with one of my good friends?" Something about that sentence made Knuckles feel weird, but he shrugged it off.

"Heh, friend. Yeah right. You're constantly trying to steal what's rightfully mine!"

"Well now, is that any way to talk to a beautiful woman?"

"You give yourself too much credit."

"Hmph. If I wanted to be insulted, I would have just gone to my father. Anyway, I was kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't pay the rent because I got fired from my job and my thieving skills are low lately. I need a place to stay. You let me stay here, and in return, I help you guard the Emerald."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You really think I'd go that low. Come on Knuckles, you know I'm better than that."

"Well, alright, but if you do anything suspicious, I'll kick you out."

"Deal, but even if I was going to trick you, you know you can't spy on me. I used to be an agent for the president. You'd never be able to find anything suspicious because I'd always do it in secret."

"Then I'll just have to keep an eye on you."

(Also meanwhile)

Tails and Cream were heading back home after sleeping at the hospital, when Tails remembered something.

"Hey Cream?"

"Yes?" She said hopefully.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

"Argh!" She walked up to him, pulled his head down and kissed him as passionately as a 6 yr. old knows how to.

"Maybe that'll tell you something!" She said and walked off, leaving Tails standing there stunned

(Last meanwhile. Yay!)

"Well, Sonic, it seems that you've really hurt yourself this time. That smash into the door broke your jaw, and it seems that you'll be stuck here for a month. But don't worry, Amy has decided to stay with you again." Everyone expected him to complain, but much to everyone's surprise, he just smiled.

The End

Well that's it. Yeah, an anticlimactic ending, but it was all I could think of. Anyway, would you rather have me do a sequel or should I go with my original plan of the life of Sonic the Hedgehog? (The Sonic games my way) It's all up to you.


End file.
